


softer sides

by wrenchjr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: also queen she bought an ebony mori, we already knew this but anna hates the men in the trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenchjr/pseuds/wrenchjr
Summary: A feral laugh left Anna’s throat as she swung her axe overhead and buried it in his chest. He screamed out in agony and she used her foot to pry it from his ribs. Tears streamed down his face and she almost felt bad for the mewling fool. Her head cocked to the side as she brought the axe down for a final blow, this time down the middle of his face. Make sure he was dead, just like mama taught her.





	softer sides

Anna tapped the handle of axe against her palm and looked out over the forest. Gentle rain fell around her, the smell of it bringing a sense of calm. Behind her carved mask, her dark eyes tracked every tiny movement out in between the trees. She had made an offer to the Entity for this trail; let her kill every last one by her own hand. It seemed the Entity had agreed and it had even seen fit to place her in her old home. Anna had come to her senses out in the Red Forest, nearby her mother’s dwelling, and being back there filled her with a swell of happiness. She had grown up here; learnt to hunt here. She was home. She was in her element. They did not stand a chance.

 

With only one generator powered and one already dead, Anna was feeling content. She recalled the way her axe had felt in her hands as she drove it into that smarmy man’s head. She had seen him before and she did not like him. She did not like his sunglasses or his little hat or the way his face always seemed to be in a smirk. Well, she had seen to it that his smirk was gone now. No more little laughing man.

 

The generator she stood by was silent. It was perched up on the balcony that wrapped around the outside of her old home. Weeds and grass had grown through the rolls of wood, gently swaying in the wind. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna spotted movement. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of a brown coat before its owner hid behind a tree. She chucked under her breath. They were always so stupid.

 

“Идиоты,” she muttered, jumping down onto the forest floor below. She removed one of her hatchets from her belt loop and raised it high, squinting one eye as she aimed it down. With a little jiggle, she let it fly through the air before it hit the man trying to hide behind a tree far too small for him with a satisfying thwack. He yelped in pain and took off running. The Huntress hummed under her breath as she took up chase with him.

 

Yes, this one she had thrown onto a hook before. One more hit and she could kill him. She raised her axe and swung towards him with a cry, but in a moment of adrenaline, he pulled himself forward a single step just before her axe could connect. Anna swore and readied the blade once more. Her eyes flickered forward and she noticed the pallet this man was making a beeline for. She grinned and swung at his back. This time it connected, his fingers mere inches from the broken wood, and he fell to the floor. Anna wiped the blood from her axe against her forearm and looked down her nose at the man groaning at her feet. She shifted her bare feet and tested the weight of the axe against her hand.

 

“Не плачь. Он будет более скоро.”

 

A feral laugh left Anna’s throat as she swung her axe overhead and buried it in his chest. He screamed out in agony and she used her foot to pry it from his ribs. Tears streamed down his face and she almost felt bad for the mewling fool. Her head cocked to the side as she brought the axe down for a final blow, this time down the middle of his face. Make sure he was dead, just like mama taught her. It took a moment for Anna to retrieve her axe from this one. She lifted a dirty hand up to touch the blood that had newly splattered across her mask, the moonlight reflecting off of the rings she wore, and her nose wrinkled.

 

A loud bang made the Huntress’ head whip around. A generator. It was close.

 

She turned on her heel and stalked toward the source of the noise. As she approached, Anna could hear the sound of an almost complete generator chugging along. The Huntress walked up to it slowly and gave it a forceful kick with her bandaged foot. Turning a full circle, she kept her eyes open for any signs of movement. Only two more were left in this trial and Anna’s fingers were already twitching toward her hatchets. She cursed when she realised that she had none left in her belt. She walked over to the red locker propped against the tree nearby and restocked her hatchets. She was almost going to leave when she heard a twig behind her snap. The Huntress was turned around in an instant, a fresh hatchet spinning through the air to connect with the girl ducking to hide behind a rather large rock. The girl started to run away, holding her injury and crying out in pain. Anna hummed quietly and followed. She didn’t like hurting the girls. She didn’t like the way they cried.

 

The girl managed to make it to a pallet, but she made the mistake of dropping it down without looking behind her. Anna raised a hatchet and let it fly. The girl managed to throw herself out of the way in time and Anna was already at the pallet, raising her foot to break it in half. When she looked up, she was blinded. Pure white light filled her eyesight and she blindly swung her axe forward. Nothing connected and she threw her hands to cover the eye holes in her mask. The girl she had chased had been carrying a small red kit, not a flashlight. It must have been the other one. The one with the red hair who always managed to outrun Anna.

 

“ебать.”

 

She had lost them both now. Turning her axe over in her hand, Anna made her way over to the worn-down shack that was near the edge of this place. There was a high vantage point there and she knew that the people that were thrown into these trials liked to hide inside sometimes. She made it there and looked in. Racks of game hung from the ceiling and grey smoke billowed out from the fire still smouldering in the centre. Anna squinted and surveyed the small shack. It seemed no one had been through recently.

 

There was a loud noise from the other side of the area, signalling a generator had been completed. That made two finished. But Anna had been through these trials enough times to know that the time since she had lost the two girls and now was not enough time to patch up wounds. So, they had to have prioritized a generator over that. One that was almost complete. Anna knew where to go.

 

Holding her axe at the ready, the Huntress stalked over to the generator where she had found the girl with the dark braids. Sure enough, this generator had been powered and was lighting up the forest around her. Anna stood still as stone for a moment and listened. She closed her eyes and filtered through all the noise she could hear around her. The rain gently falling, splashing against the wet mossy floor. The generator beside her. Her own deep humming of the lullaby her mother had once taught her. A gentle whimper from the left side. There.

 

The Huntress turned and walked toward the noise. Sure enough, she found the two girls huddled behind the hill with what Anna assumed were medical supplies strewn on the floor. They had been trying to mend the wounds but they had not moved far enough away. Anna swung her axe and it hit the injured girl, dropping her to the ground immediately. The one with the shiny red hair took off running at a fast pace and Anna knew she would not be able to catch up at that moment. She leant down and picked up the sobbing girl, throwing her over her shoulder. Suddenly the redhead was back, her flashlight pointed toward the Huntress but this time she was expecting it. She looked up toward the sky, avoiding the blinding light and walked to the hook up on top of the hill. The girl on her shoulder wriggled and struggled, desperately trying to free herself but to no avail. Anna threw her up and the hook broke through her chest, causing her to scream out. Anna stared at her for a moment and let out a distressed noise. She didn’t like it at all.

 

She turned and saw the other girl in the distance. She was running toward the hill and Anna knew she was going to try to pull off some crazy stunt to save the both of them. But the girl on the hook yelled something to her as she lifted her arms and tried to pull herself off. The Entity’s spines curled around her and she screamed the same thing again. Anna frowned, confused, and watched as the girl let go. She didn’t struggle against the Entity. What had she said to the other girl? Anna only understood very limited English that had been taught to her by Evan, so she was left in the dark to their plan. She shook her head and took off after the redheaded girl.

 

Anna was impressed by the skill the girl possessed. She managed to loop Anna around the forest for a while and almost lost her by the old shack but a lucky throw ended up hitting her as she tried to vault over a window to get back outside. She kept on running, limping with blood soaking through her clothes, and Anna lifted her last hatchet. She lined up the shot and pulled her hand forward. The hatchet turned handle over edge until it collided with the far away girl. As she hit the ground, Anna holstered her axe.

 

Anna knelt beside the whimpering girl and lifted her over her shoulder like she weighed nothing. As she walked, the Huntress realised the redhead was still. She wasn’t struggling against her grip. Anna could just hear the girl crying very quietly. Maybe she had given up completely and no longer saw the point. No use delaying the inevitable.

 

A thought struck Anna and she looked down at her feet. As she walked around, she kept her eye out for a trapdoor. Evan had told her stories about this mystical exit that appeared only when certain ends had been met. It was a way to reward the last survivor standing. A way for them to escape the killer’s grasp. Anna had never encountered it before because she always monitored the generators well and managed to either kill all four or force them out the exit gates with a swing of her axe.

 

A loud thrumming filled the air as the Huntress rounded a corner and she saw the black mass nestled in the ground. It was emitting a loud and strange noise, and black fog rolled out of it. Anna sighed and gently placed the girl back down in the wet moss. “You go.”

 

The girl seemed shocked but didn’t move. “What?” she said, her voice quiet.

 

“Door,” Anna felt a flash of frustration and jabbed her finger at the roiling fog. “You go, ягненок.”

 

The girl dragged herself to the edge of the trapdoor and looked up at the Huntress. It seemed as if she was waiting for her to change her mind or reveal it was all some horrible trick or grab her as she tried to leave. When Anna took a step back, the girl gasped out a thank you and jumped inside the exit. The door snapped closed behind her and Anna felt something warm in her heart. She removed the carved rabbit mask she wore and lifted her face to the sky. The cold rain pattered against her cheeks and she smiled wide. The Entity reached down and pulled her from the trial, a thousand voices echoing in her ears about what a good job she had done with the other three. But Anna didn’t care about those.

 

All she could hear was the gentle thank you from the young girl’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i love anna. thats it thank u for reading..
> 
> also oof oof ouch dont mind my broken russian i started learning like 2 years ago and my memory is....hm very bad. i wobbled my way through these translations they are probably wrong im sorry chat


End file.
